Por siempre y para siempre un elfo libre
by Scarlet Ciaan Tianuciul
Summary: Harry Potter, uno de los magos más famosos de la historia de la magia, se inclina ante la diminuta tumba del que había sido su amigo tiempo atrás. Harry necesita un tiempo para estar a solas con lo que queda de Dobby el elfo domestico que fue y siempre sería libre.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la increíble J.K. Rowling a quien muchos agradecemos su creatividad, yo sólo los uso para mi historia.**

**Summary: Harry Potter, uno de los magos más famosos de la historia de la magia, se inclina ante la diminuta tumba del que había sido su amigo tiempo atrás. Harry necesita un tiempo para estar a solas con lo que queda de Dobby el elfo domestico que fue y siempre sería libre.**

* * *

La tumba llena de flores

El cabello color negro azabache de Harry Potter seguía tan irremediablemente desordenado como desde que lo recordaba. El hombre supo que a Ginny no le importaría verlo llegar del trabajo con aquellas fachas pero Fleur y la señora Weasley siempre le regalaban una miradita de reprobación al verlo entrar por el umbral de la casa las veces que podía tener un día libre y visitarlas. Antes de partir del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica había intentado alisárselo frente a un maltratado espejo que habían colocado para darle al ambiente un aspecto menos desprolijo, pero no había servido de nada (el intento de poner sus cabellos bajo control y el espejo en la desordenada oficina)

Harry se apareció a unos cincuenta metros de El Refugio dejando una huella profunda en la arena, hubiera preferido mil veces volar en escoba, en su escoba, pero de haberlo hecho habría llegado tarde y no quería causarles más pesares a la señora Weasley. Caminó rápidamente por la pequeña pasarela que comunicaba la casita con la playa, desde su posición le llegaban los ruidos de adentro del hogar, eran tan escandalosos como cualquier otro día especial de la familia Weasley. Recordó una navidad esencialmente abarrotada de personas en la Madriguera en donde se habían apretujado todos juntos a la mesa con los platos hasta el techo rebosando de comida caliente, humeante y sabrosa.

Unos pastizales blancos, largos y sedosos, típicos de la zona, habían crecido por todo el jardín de Fleur, los cuales se mecían con la briza veraniega y se le escabullían por entre la túnica azul opaco al hombre que caminaba a paso largo por entre ellos.

Harry no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que había estado en aquel lugar, en verdad nunca podía hacer otra cosa cada vez que se aparecía por allí. Aquel día tan largo, obscuro y lejano siempre estaba presente en su memoria. Pero esta vez en particular sentía el recuerdo más vivo que nunca, pues en ese preciso día se cumplían 4 años de la muerte de Dobby.

El elfo doméstico no había sido la única criatura que Harry Potter había salvado durante su vida, pero sí la única a la que le debía la suya propia.

El pelinegro se paró en seco con la añoranza del recuerdo en su pecho y mirando directamente a la pequeña lomada cubierta de minúsculas florecillas silvestres que permanecía intacta con la piedra que él mismo había colocado allí.

Las voces dentro de la casa se habían enmarcado, aunque nadie parecía notar la presencia del muchacho, por ende decidió acercarse a la tumba de su amigo. No traía ninguna alegoría en especial para adornar la piedra, un tanto erosionada por el paso del tiempo, y por la ferviente decisión de no usar magia ante la presencia del elfo no quiso sacar la varita para colocar un ramo de flores mágico. Prefirió hurgar en sus bolsillos, ya que Dobby nunca despreciaba ninguna cosa que le habían dado, siquiera una media apestosa y sucia.

La imagen de la pequeña criatura de ojos lacrimosos, saltones y verdes como dos pelotas de tennis brincando en la habitación que tenía en el número 4 de Privet Drive se le apareció de repente. En aquella ocasión su amigo llevaba como única prenda un repasador sucio y harapiento lleno de agujeros que envolvían su diminuto y escuálido cuerpo precariamente. El individuo se había sobresaltado ante la presencia de un Harry de tan sólo doce años, quien no tenía idea de que era aquella cosa orejuda que luego se convertiría en un gran y apreciado amigo, haciendo reverencias sin parar y de vez en cuando golpeándose con el velador de la mesa de noche o los cajones del aparador.

Dobby se había arriesgado a desobedecer las órdenes de sus amos para enviarle un presagio de precaución y rogarle que no asistiera al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería aquel año. Harry recordaba haber pasado una mala noche por la incursión de la criatura en la sala de la casa en donde los Dursley tenían invitados.

Al muchacho se le resbalaron dos gruesas lágrimas de los ojos al memorizar las veces en que el elfo doméstico había intentado salvarle la vida aquel año, aunque sus intentos habían resultado más peligrosos que otra cosas, cómo la Bludger loca que había enviado tras él para dejarlo lo suficientemente herido como para que tuvieran que enviarlo directo a San Mungo, muy lejos del colegio. Harry había tenido suerte de que sólo tuvieran que reconstruirle todos los huesos del brazo y no que hubiera salido en camilla de aquel partido.

Sin darse cuenta se había arrodillado al inicio de la pequeña tumba, con las rodillas medio enterrada en la tierra rojiza y arenosa, las manos en los bolsillos todavía rebuscando y los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas de añoranza y tristeza ante la increíble criatura que yacía en aquel tranquilo y hermoso lugar. Harry pensó en todas las cosas que había pedido a Dobby quien siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, quien cumplía con cada una de sus palabras al pie de la letra y quien siempre le había sido fiel…hasta el último aliento.

Harry dejó de rebuscar por entre su túnica, ahora que había recordado aquellos momentos con su amigo no quería dejarle un insignificante bollo de pasas. Quería hacerle un pequeño pero significativo regalo por su sacrificio, algo que sólo Dobby sabía apreciar con verdadera alegría y agradecimiento.

El ojiverde, sin levantarse del suelo, se quitó lentamente uno de los zapatos negros de cuero que usaba para trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia, sacudió la arena que tenía dentro y sin más se sacó el calcetín largo, blanco y caluroso que le envolvía desde la punta del pie hasta la mitad del gemelo. La tela estaba sudada y se le habían pegado muchos granos de arena blancuzca, sin embargo sabía que aquello sólo se lo podía permitir él. Tal vez no se tratase de la misma media que llevaba en el momento en el que le devolvió el diario al señor Malfoy, no sabía que había hecho Dobby con ella luego de guardarla como el tesoro más preciado de su existencia.

Lo único que importaba era que en su tumba siguiera habiendo una prueba viviente de que la criatura mágica, Dobby, su amigo era y sería por siempre un elfo libre.

Harry Potter dejó la prenda bajo la piedra en donde rezaba el nombre del difunto, se detuvo unos minutos a contemplar las pequeñas y delicadas flores que crecían sin cesar en la aquella época del año sobre el montículo de tierra. Al poco rato volvió a calzarse el zapato, se restregó las últimas lágrimas mientras se incorporaba del suelo y caminó hacía la casita en donde su familia lo esperaba impaciente para cenar.

Aquella no sería la última vez que lloraría por Dobby.

* * *

**Hola por allí!**

**Gracias por haber leído. Es mi primer fics de Harry Potter; ciertamente, debo agregar, que creí nunca haría uno sobre estos libros ya que creo en que no necesito leer más sobre ellos, me he contentado con lo que nuestra idolatrada J.k. Rowling nos ha dado.**

**De igual forma gracias por leer :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado, es corto pero no creí que necesitara nada más para expresar lo mucho que adoro a ese personaje!**

**Besos, nos leemos, Scarlet!**


End file.
